Beauty And The Beast
by BellaFantasia
Summary: Edward,un chico con una maldición y atormentado por lo que es conoce a una hermosa chica llamada Bella. Bella al saber esta maldición de Edward ella huye y nunca se vuelven a ver, hasta que pasan 10 años y se vuelven a encontrar ¿Que pasara con los dos?
1. Introducción

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

* * *

><p>Era 1898 Londres, Inglaterra cuando tenía 24 años, era atractivo, millonario, arrogante, era muy popular entre los comentarios de las mujeres. Lo tenía todo.<p>

Hasta que después de salir de una fiesta, mas bien, después de tener sexo con tres hermosas mujeres, regrese a mi gran mansión que tenía como casa, hasta que en el camino encontré un lugar con apenas iluminación. En el camino tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de esto, hasta que cuando ya estaba cerca de casa vi a un hombre de cabellos negros, de estatura alta y tez blanca.

-¿Te perdiste querido amigo? –dijo el hombre misterioso mientras se acercaba a mí.

-No, solo estoy yendo a casa, vivo por aquí cerca. –respondí mientras caminaba.

-Qué bueno que no te hayas perdido. Me puedes servir de gran ayuda ¿lo sabías?

-Yo no ayudo a personas desconocidas, y menos a ti.

-Eres hermoso, muy hermoso… -decía mientras estaba más cerca de mí.

-No tengo tiempo para jugarretas. –me aparte del camino del hombre, pero me agarro por un hombro e hizo que impidiera irme. Con fuerza trate de zafarme de él pero no podía, el era más fuerte que yo.

-Quiero que seas mi descendiente niño. –y en el momento en que dijo esto me mordió en el cuello. Era tan dolorosa la mordida que me desmaye.

Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi habitación y a un lado de mi habitación se encontraba la persona que me había mordido comiéndose a uno de mis sirvientes. Vi esto con horror y me asuste.

-¿Que eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? –pregunte asustado. El hombre dejo a un lado un pedazo de carne de uno de mis sirvientes y me miro.

-Tu mi niño, eres mi descendiente. Te convertí en un Hombre Lobo. –cuando dije esto reí por lo que había dicho, este hombre se le había zafado un tornillo.

-Eres un maldito loco, los Hombres Lobos no existen.

-¿Ah no?… -apenas dijo esto vi que el hombre gritaba de dolor y sus músculos se hinchaban haciendo que se rasgara su ropa.

Mientras veía esta transformación estaba en shock de lo que veía.

¿Era mi cabeza que hacia malas jugadas?

Cuando termino la transformación vi que era un perro gigantesco de color blanco nieve y en las puntas de su pelaje era negro, sus ojos eran blancos y el globo ocular de sus ojos era negro.

De un momento a otro se transformo de nuevo a humano, se acerco a mí, me agarro la mano y me llevo a un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en mi habitación.

Me vi a mi mismo y vi que estaba más cambiado, era más hermoso aun pero mis ojos verdes esmeraldas pasaron a ser unos azules vibrantes y llamativos, en cierta parte eran extraños.

-Mi hijo, como podrás ver te has vuelto más hermoso que antes, pero esta hermosura tiene su maldición. Eres un hombre lobo como yo, y te puedes transformar a tu voluntad aunque en estos momentos no tienes control sobre ella. Por último entras en frenesí cada luna llena. –me explicaba el hombre.

-¿Cómo que en frenesí? –pregunte curioso.

-Te descontrolas y te vuelves como un animal, en esos momentos solo piensas en lo básico que es comer carne cruda y sangre, estas son tus dietas ahora en adelante.

Entre en shock, ese tipo de información no cabía en mi cabeza, tenía muchas emociones negativas dentro de mi…

El maldito que me convirtió en esto me decía algo pero no lo escuchaba porque estaba lleno de furia al saber que era una bestia.

De repente siento que mis huesos empiezan a quebrarse y mis músculos a desgarrarse, empiezo a gritar de dolor por lo que sentía en todo mi cuerpo. Sentía que mi cuerpo estaba pasando por una metamorfosis. Cuando paró el dolor me vi al espejo y vi un gran perro negro azabache de ojos azules llegando a blancos con el globo ocular negro.

No quería que me convirtieran en esto, en una bestia maldita… quiero ser un humano.

Nadie me va a querer así como soy, lo que van hacer es matarme.

¿Quién podría amar a una bestia como yo?


	2. Nueva

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Nueva<strong>

Me llamo Isabella, aunque prefiero que me llamen Bella, las personas cercanas a mi me llaman "Bells" por cariño. Tengo 18 años, dicen que soy la chica más linda que todas las chicas del mundo, pero yo considero que la belleza esta en el interior. He tenido muchos pretendientes, pero lo he rechazado a todos porque las intenciones que han querido sobre mi es por sexo, lo que busco es una persona que me quiera tal cual como soy y me entienda, tener una relación formal.

Yo soy de Nueva York pero estoy en Inglaterra estudiando Música en el Guidhall School of Music & Drama, tengo planeado terminar mis estudios aquí en Inglaterra y regresar a mi país.

Hoy es mi primer día en la universidad, yo había llegado hace un mes aquí, mis padres consiguieron un apartamento para mí en Londres, durante todo este mes aquí trate de conocer todo Londres para acostumbrarme mejor al lugar.

Durante mi bachillerato me consideraban extraña porque era una rata de biblioteca, tenía un promedio excelente y a veces llevaba mi guitarra al bachillerato para tocar en mis tiempos libres. Mi círculo de amigos eran tres personas solamente, no era muy sociable que digamos tiendo a ser tímida.

Me introduje en el auto que me compraron mis padres para poder estar por Londres tranquilamente. Llegue a la universidad y me estacione dentro de los terrenos de la universidad, agarre mis cosas, me baje del auto y empecé a caminar a mi primera clase del día.

Iba caminando hasta que me tropecé con un pequeño muro y se me cayeron los libros que llevaba. Mi primer día de clases y ya me estoy tropezando.

Una persona se acerco y me ayudo a recoger mis libros, vi quien me ayudaba y era un chico de cabello rubio, de cara con forma algo ovalada y de ojos azules, era alto mas no creo que pasara de los 1,90 metros.

-Hola ¿Eres nueva? –me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Mmm… si… -dije algo tímida.

-Me llamo James. –dijo mientras ambos nos levantábamos y él me ofrecía su mano. Apenas lo conocía, pero él tenía algo en su mirada que no me parecía de confiar, aquella mirada que había en muchos hombres a los que rechazaba porque se querían acostar conmigo.

-Mucho gusto James. –cogí su mano por educación. Después de esto entre a la universidad y el chico seguía persiguiéndome.

-¿No me dirás cómo te llamas? –me pregunto interesado.

-¿No te lo dije? –le pregunte.

-No… -mientras se acercaba más a mi interesado. –pero me interesaría mucho.

-Bueno averígualo. –le dije esto mientras me alejaba de él.

-Dime por favor… -en ese momento me agarro el brazo.

-¡Dije que no!

-Vamos… solo el nombre… -decía mientras se acercaba mas a mí.

-¡La chica dijo que no! –grito un chico a el tal James.

Mire quien era y vi que era un hermoso chico, era bastante alto el si llegaba a los 1,90 o más, era un poco mas corpulento que James, era de tez blanca, de cabello de color bronce algo despeinado, de cara cuadrada y de rasgos faciales fuertes, y por ultimo tenía unos grandes y llamativos ojos azules.

-No te metas que no es contigo imbécil. –le respondió de una mala manera al chico.

-¡Dije que la dejes en paz! –vi que en su mirada había algo intimidante, daba miedo…

El tal James me soltó algo nervioso y me dejo con el chico que me había salvado.

-Esto no ha terminado. –después que amenazo al chico se fue.

Me gire al chico y se veía algo preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? –me pregunto preocupado.

-Si… estoy bien. Gracias. –le respondí agradecida.

Después de esto el chico se fue a su rumbo y yo también seguí con el mío.

Entre a mi primera clase de Música, el salón era del tipo auditorio, buscando un lugar donde sentarme me di cuenta que en el salón estaba el chico que me salvo.

Oh por dios…

El chico se giro hacia donde me encontraba yo y ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, tuve que cortar nuestra mirada y buscar donde sentarme. Ya casi todos estaban agarrados y tuve que sentarme justamente al lado de ese chico.

Cuando llegue ahí trataba de no mirarlo, pero no pude evitarlo, lo mire de reojo pero fue unos segundos. Mientras esperaba a que llegara el profesor, estaba pensando en cómo entablar una conversación con él, pero como siempre mi timidez me ganaba.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar ¿no? –me pregunto en un tono gracioso el chico. Gire mi rostro al chico y quede hipnotizada por aquellos llamativos ojos azules.

-Si… -afirme mientras trataba de reaccionar.

-Me llamo Edward Cullen. –dijo mientras me ofrecía la mano. Se notaba que no era un mal chico, era diferente de los que he conocido.

-Bella Swan, mucho gusto. –cuando toque su mano me di cuenta que era muy tibia, no era normal con este frio de Londres que está haciendo.

Desde ese día en que nos conocimos mi vida cambio por completo.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas.<p>

Tiempo sin entrar por aquí y publicar una historia. He estado escribiendo en un blog que hice donde publico lo que se me venga en la cabeza.

Vuelvo a retomar esta historia inconclusa, tuve que volverla a leer y conseguir una nueva musa. Esta vez ya lo tengo más claro y tratare de terminarla como sea.

En mi blog publicare las fotos de la historia (otra vez).

El link del blog donde escribo esta en mi perfil, se llama "The Mysteries Of My Mind", y para ver las fotos de mis fics e información sobre ellos, el link aparece en mi perfil.

Espero que les guste y me dejen algún review, please.

Bye.


	3. Analizando mi Corazón

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mia.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Analizando mi Corazón<strong>

Paso el tiempo y ambos nos volvimos amigos, ambos tenemos gustos muy parecidos a él le gusta la música y le encanta leer igual que a mí, el es un caballero conmigo y me trata como una dama. Pero había algo en el que no era muy normal.

Sus ojos son demasiado llamativos, a veces se les cambia de color a un azul muy claro llegando a blanco, o se les cambia a grises llegando a blanco.

Cada vez que toco su piel he notado que es más caliente que el de una persona normal. Normalmente las personas tienen la piel algo fría o normal aquí en Inglaterra, pero la piel de Edward es algo caliente.

A lo mejor esto que tiene es genético, pero no lo sé…

Ambos llevamos dos años conociéndonos y el ha sido un tanto misterioso conmigo, pero aun así nos llevamos bien.

Aunque he notado que cuando James se acerca a mí para acosarme, Edward se pone celoso y me aleja de él, cosa que le agradezco.

Hoy era Halloween y había una fiesta en la casa de una compañera de clases, ella nos invito a mí y a Edward. Yo en un principio no iba a ir, no me gusta mucho las fiestas, pero Edward me convenció en ir para divertirnos un rato y supiera que era una fiesta.

De por si tuve que comprarme un disfraz, así que fui con una amiga nueva que me hice llamada Cristabella "Cristy" Hambly, ella es de origen italo-americano, ella estaba en Italia pero quiso estudiar aquí Música y ambas estudiamos juntas.

-Que disfraz te vas a poner si todos no te gustan porque según tu son demasiado reveladores. –decía mientras revisaba entre disfraz y disfraz alguno para ella y para mí.

-Tú sabes que no me gusta revelar mucho. Quiero conseguir un disfraz que sea único y hermoso. –en eso entre los disfraces vi un vestido largo y blanco, lo saque y parecía un vestido como lo que utilizaban las mujeres de la realeza en la época griega.

-¡Ese vestido es lindísimo! –dijo Cristy maravillada por el vestido que agarre.

-Este es el vestido que me voy a llevar. –le respondí a Cristy con alegría.

-¡Al fin mujer! Ya era hora. Supongo que te lo vas a poner por alguien que conozco ¿no? –me pregunto.

-¿Que chico? –le pregunte curiosa.

-¿Quien más? ¡Edward! –dijo como si supiera de lo que ella está hablando.

-Edward y yo no tenemos nada.

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta como te mira Bella? –me pregunto.

-Me mira como su amiga, eso es todo. –le dije mientras iba hacia los probadores a probarme el vestido.

-Ya te vas a dar cuenta de cómo te mira cuando te pongas ese vestido. Que por cierto no querías uno revelador y ese lo es. –acusándome por lo que había agarrado como disfraz.

Me introduje en los probadores y empecé a quitarme la ropa para probarme el vestido.

-Yo sé, pero me llamo mucho la atención este disfraz. –le respondí a Cristy mientras me iba poniendo el vestido.

Cuando termine de ponérmelo, salí del probador para enseñárselo a Cristy. Vi que mi amiga se le cayó la mandíbula.

-¿Me queda mal? –le pregunte con preocupación.

-¡Amiga pareces una modelo! –dijo sorprendida al verme con el vestido.

Fui al espejo y vi a una chica hermosa con un vestido muy hermoso, modele ante el espejo, quería ver como era el vestido en todo mi cuerpo. Era revelador, pero me encantaba el vestido.

-Me lo voy a llevar. –después de esto regrese al probador a quitarme el vestido y comprarlo para la fiesta de Halloween.

Mis sentimientos por Edward eran extraños, cada vez que lo veía hablando con una chica me daba celos, habían veces que quería algo más que un abrazo por parte de él y lo que más me llama la atención es como es Edward conmigo. El es el propio chico que andaba buscando, pero no creo que sea su tipo de chica.

Después que compramos nuestros disfraces, ambas nos fuimos a mi casa. Ambas empezamos a arreglarnos, Cristy me ayudo con el peinado para que pareciera una princesa o reina griega. Cristy decidió disfrazarse de Supergirl, hasta se hizo dos colas en el cabello para verse mas "infantil"

Después que terminamos de arreglarnos, Cristy se fue a la fiesta y yo me quede en casa esperando a Edward porque íbamos a ir juntos a la fiesta.

Mientras esperaba a Edward, empecé analizar mis sentimientos por Edward…

¿En realidad lo amo o solo es una simple atracción? Algo que no niego es que él es muy, pero muy guapo.

En eso el timbre interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-¡Voooy! –mientras decía esto corrí al espejo más cercano me retoque rápido y después me fui a la puerta.

Abrí la puerta y vi a una persona disfrazada como el fantasma de la opera, supe quien era la persona.

-Hola. –me saludo con aquella hermosa sonrisa de lado. Esto hizo que literalmente me desmayara.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas.<p>

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de Beauty And The Beast, en mi blog está las fotos de los disfraces de Edward y Bella.

Espero que les guste y me dejen algún review, please.

Bye.


	4. La Verdad

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mía.

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, me acabo de dar cuenta de que el que puse no lo consideraba suficiente, se veía muy relleno :P

Espero que les guste, tengo una sorpresita.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: La Verdad<strong>

-Hola. –vio el disfraz que tenia y vi que levemente se le caía la mandíbula. –Estás muy hermosa.

-…Gracias. –dije apenada por el alago.

-¿Nos vamos? –me pregunto mientras ofrecía su brazo.

Me sujete a su brazo y él me conducía a su auto, cuando llegamos el caballerosamente abrió la puerta de copiloto y entre al auto, Edward cerró la puerta y camino rápido al puesto de piloto, el entro al auto y nos fuimos a la fiesta.

Apenas llegamos, Edward se estaciono y como caballero me ayudo a salir de su auto. Entramos a la casa y saludamos a todos.

Muchas chicas me veían con envidia y me sentía muy suertuda, pero aun así no me hacia muchas ilusiones con Edward. Mientras saludábamos a todos con conseguimos en el camino a Cristy.

-Hola Bells. –mientras se acercaba a mí a darme un beso en la mejilla. –Hola Eddie. –repitiendo lo mismo que hizo conmigo a Edward. –Chicos las bebidas están por allá, el lugar de baile esta por allá y el lugar para conversar esta por allá –decía mientras señalaba los lugares.

-Gracias Cristy. –dijo Edward agradeciéndole. Me di cuenta que ella estaba a punto de quedar borracha, tuve que ocultar mi risa. Edward se giro a mí con sus llamativos ojos azules. –Vamos a bailar.

Ambos nos fuimos al jardín donde se escuchaba fuerte la música y había gente bailando.

-Te lo digo, apenas se bailar. –le decía cerca de su oído.

-No me importa. Mientras estés conmigo todo estará bien. –sentí que mi corazón revoloteaba y vi que Edward sonrió ampliamente.

Ambos empezamos a bailar y cada vez mas sentía que la gente que teníamos alrededor nuestro no estaba, era como si nada mas estuviéramos nosotros dos. Cada vez Edward se acercaba más a mí como si quisiera darme un beso pero a la vez no, también me encontraba así. Sentía como si ese momento fuera especial, no sé por qué razón.

Y en eso empieza a llover y todos empiezan a gritar de alegría en el jardín, casi todos los que estaban presentes en la fiesta empezaban a estar borrachos. Mire fijamente a los ojos de Edward y él a los míos, el cada vez más se iba acercándose…

Hasta que sucedió lo que deseaba mi corazón por tanto tiempo…

Ambos empezamos a besarnos. No me importaba quien se encontraba a mi alrededor, solo estábamos él y yo.

Ambos nos separamos para agarrar aire, pero aún estábamos abrazados.

-Tu me gustas Bella, debería habértelo dicho hace mucho tiempo desde la primera vez que sentí algo por ti. –sentía que mi corazón poco a poco dejaba de latir por lo que me decía. Yo también lo quería a él aunque lo negara por tanto tiempo.

-Tú también me gustas, aunque quiera negarlo. –en eso lo volví a besar.

Ambos nos encerramos en nuestra propia burbuja, hasta que me dio sed de tanto bailar.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –le pregunte.

-No gracias.

Me fui a buscar algo de beber y lo que conseguía era licor por todas partes, hasta que milagrosamente conseguí algo de agua. Mientras bebía sentí alguien detrás de mí, pensaba que era Edward, pero cuando me gire me di cuenta que me había equivocado totalmente.

-Hola Bells –dijo James pícaro.

-Hola James. –dije cortante mientras me alejaba de él.

-¿No quieres bailar un rato conmigo? –me pregunto mientras me seguía.

-No, gracias. –decía mientras caminaba más rápido a donde se encontraba Edward.

-Por favor Bells…

-No gracias. De verdad.

-Prefieres bailar con _tu_ Edward en vez de mí. –cuando dijo esto me agarro la muñeca e hizo que me acercara a él.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Suéltame! –trataba de soltarme de James pero él era más fuerte que yo.

-No lo haré porque tú eres mía Bella. –apenas dijo esto me beso, me aparte de él y le di un puñetazo en la cara.

Cuando se lo di me dolió algo la mano, pero él se estaba sobrepasando. Se alejo y vi que levanto la mano para golpearme, pero una sombra se abalanzo contra él y estaba siendo golpeado. Vi bien que era, vi que era Edward golpeando a James.

En ese momento se acercaron dos chicos a Edward para tratar de detenerlo pero no podían, Edward tenía más fuerza que ellos. Me acerque y trate de detenerlo, lo que me impresionaba era que estaba demasiado caliente, como si estuviera prendido en fiebre o hasta mas.

-¡Edward detente! ¡Ya basta! –le grite. Y en eso dejo de hacerlo, lo mire y vi que sus ojos estaban extraños. No sé si era mi imaginación, pero el color de ojos de Edward habían cambiado a un color azul casi blanco y su globo ocular estaba cambiando a un color más oscuro. El miro hacia abajo tratando de ocultarme algo.

-Me tengo que ir Bells… pide a alguien que te lleve. –había hablado con una rapidez que apenas entendí. Él salió de la casa, me encontraba dudosa si seguirlo o no para preguntarle que tenía. A la final lo seguí y empecé a correr para seguirlo.

-¡Edward! –lo llame y el siguió caminando más rápido y viendo a los lados.

-Bella vete por favor. –decía asustado. Corrí hacia Edward hasta que me puse en frente de él.

-¿Edward que…? –en el momento en que le toque su hombro su piel estaba muy caliente.

-Bella vete… por favor… -decía con algo de dificultad tratando de alejarse de mí.

-No lo voy hacer. Mira como estas hirviendo, tengo que llevarte a un hospital… -le dije mientras agarraba su brazo, pero Edward lo aparto.

-¡Vete Bella! –me grito con una voz que jamás lo había escuchado, era gutural, no parecía su voz. Hasta que vi que sus músculos iban creciendo y se iba desgarrando la ropa, después empecé a escuchar unos crujidos como si se estuviera quebrando algún hueso y Edward gritando. Yo al ver esto poco a poco me iba alejando, pero aun así estaba en shock.

Vi que a Edward empezaba a crecerle pelo por todo el cuerpo y su rostro iba cambiando, cuando vi que dejo de cambiar me impresione por lo que vi.

-… ¿Edward…?-lo llame asustada. Y vi lo que parecía un gran hombre lobo a la cual era mi mejor amigo y al que bese hace unos momentos empezó a gemir como un perro cuando esta triste, asustado o malherido. Vi que él se acerco poco a poco y yo empecé a correr para alejarme de él, estaba asustada, no quería verlo ni en pintura.

Me olvide de todo, de la fiesta, de mis amigos… de todo… solo quería volver a América y ya…

Solo quería correr, hasta que escuche un fuerte aullido a lo lejos, la cual esto hizo que por alguna razón me sintiera en parte culpable por lo que había hecho…

* * *

><p>Hola chicas.<p>

¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algún review, please.

Bye.


	5. 10 Años Después I

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: 10 Años <strong>**Después**

Odio esta maldita vida que tengo.

Tener esta vida como hombre lobo me ha traído consecuencias.

Había entrado en depresión cuando aquel hombre me convirtió en esto, había cambiado mi forma de pensar, había dejado de ser aquel hombre que era antes, casi todo el tiempo entraba en frenesí.

Cuando ya lo había superado, decidí integrarme completamente a la sociedad. Quería estudiar en la universidad, trabajar y tener una casa. Tener una vida normal como los humanos a excepción de ciertas cosas.

Así fue toda mi vida… estudiar, estudiar y estudiar. Claro no todo fue estudiar, también trabaje o si no robaba.

Un día como cualquier otro conocí a la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. Me llamo la atención su mirada y su personalidad. Cuando vi que aquel mortal idiota llamado James asechando a la mujer más hermosa que había visto tuve que frenar lo que estaba haciendo, hasta lo intimide, pero nada que funciono, porque aún así lo seguía haciendo.

Durante dos años conocí a Bella, y ella me entendía en todo, no preguntaba porque no iba a veces a clases cuando había luna llena o a veces sentía como si Bella estuviera cuidando de mí. Poco a poco ella empezaba a gustarme, era diferente de las mujeres con quien he estado, todas me han querido por mi físico y mi dinero, pero Bella no, si ya se hubiera interesado por mi dinero ya estuviera en mi cama más de una ocasión a los poco días de habernos conocido.

De en vez en cuando iba a su casa mientras dormía la veía y le acariciaba las mejillas y sus labios, esos labios que me tientan a besarla pero no puedo… porque soy una bestia.

Quería que ella fuera mi novia, pero había un problema…

¿Sería capaz de quererme tal cual como soy?

Recuerdo aquel día en la fiesta en donde le di un beso a Bells, todo era hermoso para los dos. Ella me quería como yo era, ella me acepto, pero lo único que me falto por decirle a ella era mi condición como Hombre Lobo y eso me daba miedo.

Cuando ella vio lo que era, se asusto y fue alejándose de mí, no podía ir a perseguirla hasta que me calmara. Al día siguiente fui a su casa, pero ella se había ido y desde ese momento he visto mi mundo sin brillo, he tratado de encontrarla pero no la consigo. Por cinco años estuve en depresión y entraba con facilidad en frenesí.

Por mi culpa la he perdido… yo sabía que ella me iba a rechazar…

En estos momentos me encuentro en Florida porque al parecer un grupo de religiosos nos está cazando con demasiada frecuencia, un grupo religioso llamado Los Hijos de La Luz, ellos son unos cazadores adoradores de la fe Cristiana. Siempre –al igual que otras creaturas fantásticas- nos manteníamos en bajo perfil para no llamar la atención de los cazadores, pero la situación ha ido empeorando y nos han conseguido con mucha rapidez.

-Al parecer la iglesia Católica está reclutando nuevos soldados para matarnos. –decía Aro. Aro es el Hombre Lobo más viejo que hay en América y también es el Alfa de este país.

-Eso no es extraño. –dijo Marcus, otro Hombre Lobo.

-Tenemos que matar a esos malditos religiosos. –dijo otro hombre lobo al cual no sé quién era.

-No podemos lanzarnos así como así ante ellos. Ellos saben nuestra debilidad. –decía Aro.

-¿Entonces como vamos hacer para ocultarnos? –le pregunte a Aro.

-Como siempre… aparentando ser humanos. Si un cazador se acerca a nosotros será la cena. –nos dijo Aro a todos los que estábamos presentes.

Todos escuchamos un estruendo y vimos que se acercaba un hombre lobo con alguien arrastrándolo.

-Miren. Encontré a un espía. –después que dijo esto lo arrastro hacia nosotros, me di cuenta que era un humano.

Aro se acerco al pobre humano y se agacho para acercarse a él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto Aro al humano. El humano no respondió nada. –No te queremos hacer daño.

-Si no les digo una respuesta a ustedes igual me van hacer daño. –dijo el humano.

-Eso es mentira amigo mío. –dijo Aro. –Puedes confiar en nosotros.

-Ustedes morirán hijos de Lucifer. –dijo el humanos hacia nosotros.

-Pero morirás tu primero si no nos dices. –dijo Marcus.

-Prefiero morir con valor que vender mi alma al diablo. –dijo el humano.

-Ya la vendiste. –dijo Aro. Después que dijo eso se acerco al hombre y empezó a comérselo, se acercaron el resto de los hombres lobos y también hicieron lo mismo. Se escuchaban los sonidos agónicos del pobre hombre. Yo no me acerque, solo miraba el espectáculo.

-¿Quieres? –me pregunto Aro mostrándome el corazón de un hombre lleno de sangre.

-No gracias. De todas maneras ya me iba. –le dije a Aro.

-Te lo pierdes. –después que me dijo esto empezó a comerse el corazón.

Salí de ese bar donde estaba metido, estaba haciendo un sol muy fuerte para mi gusto. Me gustaban los lugares fríos y todo debido a mi temperatura.

Estaba caminando y por mi olfato paso un olor demasiado conocido, no lo podía identificar en mi cabeza, pero yo conocía ese olor peculiar. Decidí seguirlo y termine en una iglesia a tres cuadras de aquí.

Vi a una chica con un cabello demasiado conocido, era castaño con reflejos rojos. Esta chica despidió al chico que andaba con ella, decidí acercarme a ella y cuando ella se giro, me di cuenta que era ella.

Su apariencia no había cambiado en absoluto, ella miro fijamente a mis ojos y todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor había desaparecido, solo estábamos los dos.

-¿Edward…?

* * *

><p>Hola chicas.<p>

Perdón por hacerlas esperar tanto, desde que empece la universidad apenas he tenido tiempo y también por problemas personales, no he podido escribir. Así que las recompensare con otro cap más.


	6. 10 Años Después II

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mía.

Aquí está el otro cap.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: 10 Años Después II<p>

Estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños y momentos que he tenido en mi vida. Era besar a Edward cuando estábamos en aquella fiesta de Halloween, aquel beso que nunca olvidaría.

Ese día huí de él, tenía miedo…

Dentro de mí, sentí que cometí un gravísimo error. Que no huyera de Edward, él no me iba hacer daño, pero aun así le tenía miedo.

Ese mismo día recogí mis cosas y pedí un boleto de regreso a Nueva York.

¿Qué era Edward? ¿Un Hombre Lobo? Aunque en un principio no creía que existieran seres fantásticos, Edward se parecía a un Hombre Lobo.

Cuando llegue a Nueva York, pasaron los días y me costó un poco superarme el olvidar a Edward, pero hice un cambio en una universidad en Nueva York y ahí seguí estudiando.

Después que tuve mi titulo de Música, empecé a dar conciertos de piano o de violín y daba clases de estos dos instrumentos en una escuela de Música.

Yo ahora me encuentro en Florida con alguien que conocí aquí hace un año, se llama Michael Stiles. Lo conocí por unos amigos de trabajo, el toca la guitarra tanto acústica como eléctrica, ambos empezamos a salir hasta que empecé a tener una relación con él.

Ambos estamos a punto de casarnos, por lo tanto estamos con los preparativos de la boda y esas cosas.

Como decía, estaba teniendo uno de los mejores sueños pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Bella… Bells amor… despierta. –me decía la voz más dulce que había escuchado en mi vida.

Poco a poco sentía los rayos del sol a través de mis parpados que aun seguían cerrados, poco a poco trate de abrirlos para acostumbrarme a la luz del día. Cuando abrí mis ojos, en frente de mi se encontraban unos ojos de color azul claro, casi grises mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Estos ojos me recordaban a…

-_Mejor olvídalo ¿quieres?_ –me dije para mis adentros.

-Ya despertaste. –me dijo Michael y después me dio un dulce beso en mis labios.

-¿Qué hora es Michael? –le pregunte mientras me estiraba.

-Son las siete de la mañana. Acuérdate que hoy voy a tocar en la iglesia y vas a tocar conmigo. –me respondió, después me dio un dulce beso en mi frente. Michael es algo religioso, por lo tanto los domingos iba a tocar a la iglesia. Él sabe que no soy muy religiosa que digamos, yo por ayudar decidí tocar en la iglesia con Mike.

-De acuerdo ya me voy arreglar. –me levante de la cama y fui al baño a darme un baño.

Me desvestí y entre a la ducha y abrí la llave de agua caliente, quería relajarme un poco y más después de lo que había soñado hasta hace unos momentos, después sentí unas manos abrazando mi cintura y me exalte de impresión.

-¿Me tienes miedo? –me dijo Michael al oído.

-No. Sabes… no deberíamos ser lujuriosos el día de hoy ya que es el día de Dios. –le respondí sarcástica.

-Me has puesto de esta manera. –dijo mientras me giraba y yo me reía.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció los dos caps?<p>

Espero reviews, cuando tenga tiempo publicare el siguiente cap.

Bye chicas.


	7. Encuentro

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Encuentro<strong>

Después de tener sexo en el baño, ambos salimos y empezamos arreglarnos. En eso veo que Michael mira el reloj y estaba algo preocupado.

-Vamos tarde. –dijo mientras se vestía algo apurado.

-No es mi culpa. Tú me sorprendiste en el baño. –le dije en tono bromista. –Aunque… si tu quieres… -dije acercándome a él quedándome a centímetros de distancia.

-Se que quieres hacerlo otra vez, pero tenemos un compromiso el día de hoy. –dijo con aquella sonrisa que me encantaba.

-Ya que estas apurado entonces desayunamos afuera. –le dije a Michael.

-De acuerdo. Pero vístete.

-De acuerdo.

Ambos terminamos de arreglarnos y salimos de la casa, rumbo a la iglesia.

Cuando llegamos al lugar Michael estaciono el auto cerca de la iglesia y ambos nos bajamos del auto. Caminamos hacia la iglesia agarrados de la mano, cuando llegamos pensé en el desayuno.

-Amor porque no te adelantas mientras pido cerca de aquí el desayuno. –le dije a Michael.

-De acuerdo amor. No te tardes mucho. –me dijo Michael mientras se iba a la iglesia y yo me le quede viendo hasta que entro a la iglesia, yo me gire y me di cuenta de la persona quien tenía enfrente de mí. Alguien a quien amé hace más de 10 años.

-¿Edward…? –pregunte curiosa. Tenía millones de emociones cuando lo vi, algo me dijo que me acercara a él, que confiara en el aunque mi conciencia me decía ¡PELIGRO!

-Veo que no has cambiado, tu apariencia sigue siendo la misma. –me respondió con aquella sonrisa que me volvía loca hace 10 años pero se veía que estaba nervioso.

-Igual que tú. –le dije a mi antiguo amigo. Inconscientemente sonreí. –Aunque mi personalidad si ha cambiado desde que… bueno… tu sabes. –le dije a Edward. Y era cierto, mi creencia por la religión había cambiado y mi forma de ver el mundo a mi alrededor.

-Si… me imagino. –después de esto hubo un incomodo silencio.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué diablos eres? –le pregunte sin pensarlo primero, mi voz se notaba nerviosa.

-Aquí no puedo explicarte, hay muchas personas, no pueden saber lo que soy y mi procedencia.

-De acuerdo, pero me lo vas a explicar ¿verdad?

-Si… no quería que supieras lo que soy aquel día en la fiesta. Te lo iba a decir… -en ese momento lo interrumpí.

-¿No me harás daño verdad? –le pregunte.

-Yo nunca, pero nunca te haría daño. –le vi aquellos ojos azules intensos que tanto me tenían loca y conociéndolo, supe que era verdad.

-¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar el desayuno? Y así me cuentas que has hecho en estos años. –le dije mientras recuperaba poco a poco mi confianza hacia él.

-Sí, me encantaría. –me respondió con aquella sonrisa ladina y vi que en sus ojos se formaba un brillo al que tenia tanto tiempo que no veía.

Me acompaño a una cafetería que había cerca de la iglesia, quedaba como a una cuadra de aquí. Mientras caminábamos hablábamos de la desaparición de ambos.

-Y… ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? –me pregunto Edward.

-Bueno yo ahora estoy con alguien. –vi que la expresión de Edward había cambiado un poco, había pasado de ser alegre a cambiar un poco a tristeza. –Termine mi carrera de música en Nueva York, y ahora toco el violín y el piano en una iglesia, trabajo en una escuela de música y doy conciertos ¿y tú?

-Bueno… yo… trato de rehacer mi vida. Después del incidente… entré en frenesí… -me decía Edward con tristeza.

-¿Frenesí? –le pregunte curiosa.

-Después te explico…

-Dímelo ahora en el oído. –le exigí. Edward se puso delante de mí quedándonos cerca.

-Es un tema delicado Bells… hay cazadores por todas partes. No te lo puedo explicar ahora. –dijo susurrando. Después de esto seguimos caminando hasta la cafetería donde iba a comprar el desayuno.

Cuando llegamos al lugar pedí dos sándwiches de pavo y dos malteadas de chocolate. Edward me quiso ayudar a llevarlo hasta la iglesia.

-Tengo entendido que en la iglesia no se puede comer. –me dijo Edward.

-Yo no voy a entrar por la entrada principal. Yo voy a entrar en la trasera, nadie nos va a ver comiendo, también que el dueño de la iglesia es como un padre para Michael y para mí, por lo tanto nos dejan comer en la iglesia sin que nos vea la gente. –le respondí con una sonrisa.

Fuimos a la entrada trasera de la iglesia y caminamos hasta conseguir a Michael. Cuando lo conseguí estaba practicando con la guitarra.

-Hola amor. –me acerque y le di un beso leve a Michael. Mike aparto su guitarra y le entregue el desayuno.

-Gracias. –mientras Michael agarraba el desayuno.

-Amor, te quiero presentar a un antiguo amigo de la universidad. –le dije a Mike. –El es Edward. –dije presentándolo a Michael. –Edward él es mi prometido Michael.

-Mucho gusto. –dijo Edward algo serio ofreciéndole la mano a Michael.

-Igualmente. –dijo Mike agarrando su mano.

Cuando ambos terminamos de desayunar salimos a tocar música en la iglesia. Mientras tocaba, sentía la mirada de Edward encima de mí. El se había sentado en primera fila de las bancas de la iglesia.

Cuando termino la misa salimos de la iglesia, de pronto el padre Eric llamo a Mike.

-Ya vengo amor. Espérame afuera. –después que me dijo esto me beso y entro a la iglesia. Yo me quede afuera con Edward.

-¿Dónde estás viviendo? –le pregunte a Edward.

-En Inglaterra como siempre. Vine aquí porque el alfa de América nos llamo porque al parecer hay un culto que está matando a todo ser fantástico, ya que nos consideran hijos del diablo. El culto no es de extrañarse, pero ahora si están matando a una gran cantidad de seres fantásticos, más que anteriores veces.

-¿Entonces te vas a quedar aquí… en América? –le pregunte a Edward.

-Si quieres que este aquí lo haré. Quiero que vuelva a ser lo mismo que antes. –me dijo Edward.

-Pero solamente amigos. Pero no sé si confiar en ti, después de lo que paso… te tengo miedo.

-No quiero que me tengas miedo. –me dijo Edward mientras colocaba una mano en mi mejilla. Cuando sentí su tacto era muy diferente cuando Mike hacía lo mismo.

No sé si será mi imaginación. Pero la conexión que tengo con Edward es muy diferente que a la de Michael. Algo dentro de mí me dice que debo estar con Edward aunque sea… lo que sea que es.

* * *

><p>¿Que les pareció los dos caps?<p>

Espero reviews, cuando tenga tiempo publicare el siguiente cap.

Besos y abrazos para ustedes.

Bye chicas.


	8. Empezando de Nuevo

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: Empezando de Nuevo<strong>

Quisiera matar en este mismo instante a ese mortal, ella tiene a mi bella, ella es _mía_. Pero no puedo hacerlo… ella es feliz con aquel hombre, quisiera ser mortal para estar con ella siempre.

Mientras estaba en la iglesia, admire a Bella como tocaba, ella siempre tenía algo en sus notas que hacían que la canción fuera pura. Yo no soy muy religioso, pero estaba aquí en la iglesia por Bells.

Cuando termino la misa, el… prometido de Bella, Bells y yo salimos de la iglesia listo para irnos, hasta que un cura llamo al mortal.

-Ya vengo amor. Espérame afuera. –después que le dijo esto a Bella, la beso y entro a la iglesia. Yo me quede afuera con ella.

-¿Dónde estás viviendo? –me preguntó Bella.

-En Inglaterra como siempre. Vine aquí porque el alfa de América nos llamo porque al parecer hay un culto que está matando a todo ser fantástico, ya que nos consideran hijos del diablo. El culto no es de extrañarse, pero ahora si están matando a una gran cantidad de seres fantásticos, más que anteriores veces.

-¿Entonces te vas a quedar aquí… en América? –me preguntó.

-Si quieres que este aquí lo haré. Quiero que vuelva a ser lo mismo que antes. –le respondí.

-Pero solamente amigos. Pero no sé si confiar en ti, después de lo que paso… te tengo miedo. –me dijo con cierto miedo. Aunque por su olor estaba asustada cerca de mí.

-No quiero que me tengas miedo. –le dije a Bella mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla. Cuando sentí su piel bastante agradable, sentía como una electricidad en mi mano cuando toque su rostro. Sentía lo mismo que hace 10 años atrás.

Ambos nos encontrábamos en una burbuja que no quería romper, ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. En esta burbuja que teníamos mis ojos se turnaban, miraba sus ojos y después sus labios. Me acerque un poco a ella, listo para besarla pero escuche que el humano estaba cerca.

Me aparte de ella sintiendo una gran molestia en mi mano por falta del tacto de su piel en ella.

-Me tengo que ir. –le dije.

-¿Pero en donde te vas a quedar? –me preguntó.

-Yo te digo, estoy recién llegando aquí. –le respondí. –Es más ¿tienes celular?

-Sí.

-Dame tu número de teléfono y yo te llamo, yo te voy a dar el mío para cualquier cosa. –le dije a Bella mientras sacaba mi celular y buscaba la agenda de teléfonos para anotar el numero de ella.

Después que intercambiamos números de teléfonos, ambos guardamos nuestros celulares.

-Llámame cuando desees. A la hora que quieras. –Dije a Bella –Adiós. –después que le dije esto le di un beso en la frente y me quede un rato así para oler su dulce cabello. Me separe de ella y me gire.

-…Adiós. –dijo en voz baja, ella sabía que la podía escuchar o eso pensaba.

Seguí mi camino yendo al principado mientras pensaba en cómo recuperar la confianza de Bella hacia mí.


	9. Lo que Soy

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Lo que Soy<strong>

Ha pasado un mes desde que nos vimos, de en vez en cuando hablamos, le he preguntado sobre lo que es y no me ha querido decir no sé por qué razón. Ambos hemos mantenido contacto, de en vez en cuando él me llama o viene a visitarme, mi futuro esposo no dice nada por esto, pero conociendo a Michael se que está marcando su territorio ante Edward.

Michael y yo estábamos viviendo en una casa pequeña hace un mes, pero como vamos a casarnos decidimos mudarnos a un Loft de tres habitaciones y dos baños. Gracias a Mary -hermana de Michael- y la madre de Michael, Caroline, nos consiguieron esto. La familia de Michael es millonaria, al principio me veían con recelo, pero al ver que era una buena chica me aceptaron rápido.

Durante estos días no he podido estar mucho con Michael porque el da conciertos de música y por asuntos de nuestros trabajos no lo puedo acompañar a veces. Pero esto no es impedimento para ambos en comunicarnos por teléfono y continuar con los preparativos de la boda.

Con la ayuda de mi futura cuñada, mi futura suegra y mi madre, me ayudan con los preparativos

Como siempre en todas las noches llegaba cansada de tantas diligencias por la boda y aún así con la energía que me quedaba de reserva llamaba a Mike desde mi cuarto.

-Hola amor ¿como estas?

-_Hola amor, bueno aquí cansado por un concierto que acabo de dar. ¿Y tú Bells?_

-Estamos iguales. Mary y nuestras madres me hicieron caminar y hacer diligencias tooooodo el día. –mientras suspiraba de cansancio.

-_Mi madre debe estar emocionada por la boda, al igual que mi hermana._ –dijo con alegría.

-Si… me tienen torturándome.

-_Sabes que ellas no lo hacen por mal. Ambas te tienen mucho cariño._

-Lo sé, pero tú sabes que me estresa un poquito esto de los preparativos aunque sé que a la final tiene su recompensa. –mientras por mi cara se formaba una sonrisa.

-_Vas a ser la futura señora Stiles. La mujer más hermosa y maravillosa del mundo._

-Gracias por el alago amor. –mientras estaba riéndome de felicidad por lo que había dicho.

-_De nada amor. Bella me tengo que ir, me estoy quedando dormido aquí, discúlpame por eso._ –decía con tristeza.

-No te disculpes mi amor, anda a dormir.

-_De acuerdo amor. Hasta mañana, sueña conmigo._

-Hasta mañana amor, te amo.

_-Igual amor, adiós._ –en eso corto la llamada.

Colgué el teléfono y decidí ver algo de televisión antes de dormir. En este apartamento donde vivo a veces me siento sola, pero en estos días me ha ayudado a pensar sobre Edward y Mike.

En eso cuando estaba a punto de dormirme escucho unos golpes desde la ventana de mi habitación, esto hizo que me exaltara.

Fui nerviosa a la ventana de mi habitación, en el momento en que voy abrir la cortina de la ventana, me exalte mas al ver a agarrándose de una cornisa del Loft.

-No te asustes, soy yo. –mientras me él me calmaba desde la ventana.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces aquí?! –le pregunte exaltada.

-Me están siguiendo y necesito que abras la ventana. –dijo esto mientras venia hacia la calle.

Me acerque a la ventana y la abrí, el paso a mi habitación y se iba alejando rápido de la ventana. Edward me hizo señales de que hiciera silencio, pasarían como unos diez minutos cuando vi que Edward se asomo a la ventana asegurándose de algo en la calle.

-Al parecer ya se fueron… -dijo más para sí mismo que para mí.

-Edward que rayos eres, dime de una buena vez, quiero estar precavida contigo. –ya estaba harta de que no me dijera que coño era él.

-No sé si sea buena idea –en eso lo corte.

-¡NO ME INTERESA! –le grite.

-Necesito que te calmes para explicarte…

Me senté en la cama y trate de calmarme respirando hondo, le di señal para que me dijera que es realmente.

-Bueno… has oído historias sobre Hombres Lobos y esas cosas ¿verdad? –me preguntó nervioso mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Si… no son mis criaturas favoritas, pero se algo de ellas –en eso Edward me corto.

-¿Qué has oído? –me pregunto de nuevo.

-He oído que su cuerpo es mitad hombre y mitad perro, ellos entran en fase cuando es luna llena y le tienen alergia a la plata.

-Por lo menos sabes lo básico…

-Deja el maldito suspenso y dime quien eres. -le dije alterada al no decirme que es.

-Bella… soy un Hombre Lobo.

-¡¿Qué?! –estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho. No sabía que decir, pero había aclarado mis dudas sobre lo que era él.

Vi a Edward y se notaba que se encontraba asustado por mi reacción, con cuidado se acercaba a mí, su cuerpo me mostraba que no quería que me asustara por lo que él me había confesado.

-Bella… no te alejes de nuevo por favor. –me suplico.

Recordé el pasado y me di cuenta de pequeños detalles de él cuando estábamos en la universidad. No asistía los días donde había luna llena, apenas comía ciertas comidas o no comía, la temperatura de su piel era anormal, sus ojos son inusuales, el día que se transformo delante de mí, el globo ocular de sus ojos se había puesto oscuros… todo encajaba con mis teorías…

-Es imposible… son cuentos… -dije mientras miraba a la nada.

-Existen en mi mundo Bella… Supongo que te diste cuenta de que cuando comíamos alguna comida llegaste a ver en más de una ocasión mi cara de asco o solo comía carne semi cocinada… -en eso una pregunta se me paso por la cabeza.

-¿Comes… humanos? –Edward no me respondió a la pregunta y supuse que era cierto, quise alejarme de él, pero en eso él agarro mi mano.

-No… solo como carne de animal o sangre de animal. –afirmándome lo que le pregunte

-¿Desde cuándo eres así? –le pregunte curiosa y a la vez con nervios.

-Fui convertido cuando tenía 24, hace… 114 años… -me respondió asustado.

No tenia palabras que decir, me encontraba en shock ante esta confesión. A él le asustaba que yo huyera de nuevo de él, quería alejarme de él, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba. Edward se arrodillo delante de mí y me empezó acariciarme el dorso de la mano, el estaba esperando una respuesta por mi parte. Decidí enfrentarlo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes? Éramos amigos muy cercanos, te conté casi toda mi vida cuando estábamos en la universidad, pero tú siempre andabas muy misterioso y no quería entrometerme en tu vida, pero aún así me preocupaba por ti – sentí que por mis mejillas bajaban lágrimas.

-Tenía miedo de que si te contaba lo que era, huirías. Siempre te he querido, tú belleza y tú personalidad me impacto cuando te conocí por primera vez, has sido la primera mujer que no se enamora por mi físico. –me di cuenta que a través de sus ojos lo que me decía era sincero. Yo estaba enamorada de él, aunque tenía miedo, pero había un problema…

-Yo… yo estoy con Michael, Edward. Aunque a pesar de lo que me acabas de confesar, que estoy en shock todavía, que es algo que no puedo creer todavía, yo te sigo queriendo y no quiero alejarme de ti. –mientras decía esto más lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos y Edward las limpiaba. En eso poco a poco el se iba acercando a mi rostro, miraba fijamente sus extraños ojos azules, cuando ya estábamos a unos centímetros de besarnos cerré mis ojos esperando el beso, pero el tono de un celular nos rompió nuestra burbuja.

Vi que Edward se alejo molesto y atendió su celular.

-Si estoy bien, aparentemente los cazadores perdieron mi rastro. –le respondió a alguien a través del auricular. –De acuerdo. –en eso colgó la llamada. Me miro y se acerco a mí, tenía tantas preguntas para él que no sabía por dónde empezar.

-Quiero que me cuentes todo sobre ti y con la verdad. –le dije mientras por mi cara se formaba una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas ¿Como han estado? Espero que mejor que yo.<p>

¿Que les pareció los dos caps? En estos días publique en mi blog "The Mysteries Of My Mind" así que pueden ver lo que publique a ver que tal les parece.

Les informo que me esta costan un poco más actualizar esta historia, ya que estoy pasando por un momento difícil y es que termine con mi novio hace como una semana, So... :'(

Pero me estoy recuperando poco a poco, no se preocupen que voy a seguir escribiendo esta historia, entiéndanme un poquito.

Cuídense chicas.

Bye.


	10. Puntos de Vista

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 9: Puntos de Vista<strong>

Ambos fuimos a mi cama y él me contó toda su vida. Quien fue el antes de ser transformado, como fue transformado y un resumen de lo que hizo después de su transformación hasta que me conoció.

-Por eso tus ojos son extraños, son de un azul muy intensos, ninguna persona los tiene como tú. ¿Por qué tu pelaje es negro? –le pregunté y de repente bostecé.

-Creo que necesitas dormir. –mirándome con dulzura.

-Tienes razón, después de lo que hice hoy y con la noticia más todavía. ¿Te quedaras aquí hasta que despierte? –le pregunté.

-Me quedare todo el tiempo que tú quieras. –y vi que en su rostro se formo una sonrisa.

Me acerque a él para abrazarlo en la cama y Edward me acurruco en sus brazos e inmediatamente me dormí.

* * *

><p><em>En el mismo lugar, pero un corazón diferente…<em>

En el momento en que iba a besar a mi ángel me interrumpió una llamada de Aro, preguntando sobre mi paradero y que no debía salir de donde estaba hasta el día siguiente por lo cazadores que me seguían. Bella quería saber sobre mi vida entera y se la relate, desde como era antes de ser Licantropo hasta cuando la conocí. En medio de la conversación ella bostezó y le dije que durmiera. Ver dormir a Bells para mi es demasiado encantador, en realidad no se con que otra expresión decir esto. Bella parece un ángel durmiendo, tenía diez años sin verla dormir.

Algo que me causo impresión fue el hecho de que me consiguieron con facilidad. Yo soy un Licántropo demasiado precavido ante los cazadores, pero lo que más me sorprende es que a los seres fantásticos nos consigan con gran facilidad, debe de haber dentro de los cazadores un sabueso. Ellos son los únicos capaces de conseguirnos con facilidad gracias a su don observador.

Miraba a mi ángel con dulzura mientras le acariciaba su cabello rizado, llego un momento en que me quede dormido.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron, me di cuenta que eran las 6:30 de la mañana, decidí levantarme a prepararle el desayuno a Bella. Llegue a la cocina y quise hacerle unos huevos revueltos y pan tostado, tenía hambre pero no quería hurgar la nevera de Bella para conseguir por lo menos carne cruda.

Mientras cocinaba escuche unos pasos acercándose.

-¿Qué cocinas? –preguntó Bella.

-Huevos revueltos para ti. –mientras me giraba con el sartén en la mano y echándolos sobre un plato.

-¡Gracias! No sabía que supieras cocinar. –mientras se acercaba a una silla de la mesa.

-Que sea Hombre Lobo no quiere decir que no sepa cocinar, quería aprender a cocinar por ti. –mientras le llevaba el plato a Bells.

-¿Tienes hambre? –me preguntó.

-No te preocupes Bella… -en eso ella me cortó.

-Hay carne en el refrigerador, pero tienes que descongelarla. –dijo calmada.

-Puedo comprar carne… -en eso me corto de nuevo.

-Yo no soy comedora de carne roja, no me gusta mucho. Ahí tengo bastante carne roja, Michael le encanta comer carne de res.

Me levante de donde estaba y fui al refrigerador, abrí la puerta y con el olfato conseguí la carne de res. Abrí el envoltorio que lo cubría y lo puse en un plato, después lo metí en el microondas.

Bella se termino su desayuno y lavo su plato mientras yo comía la carne de res. Mientras comía vi que la expresión de Bella de su cara mostraba asco.

-¿Cómo puedes comerlo? –estallé de risa por su rostro y le respondí cuando finalmente logre calmarme.

-Eso es porque estás acostumbrada a ver la carne cocinada. –después que le respondí le sonreí.

-Al menos límpiate un poco la boca, tienes mucha sangre. –en eso veo que ella se acerca con una servilleta y me la entrega para que me limpie. -Puedes comerte la carne roja que está ahí, Michael está de gira dando conciertos.

-Gracias, te lo repondré después.

-De acuerdo. –mientras ella se dirigía a su habitación, hasta que se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación. -¿Quién te estaba siguiendo anoche?

-Cazadores… últimamente un grupo de cazadores están asesinando a todo ser fantástico, anoche iba en camino a un lugar donde me estoy quedando y un cazador me siguió, por suerte el perdió mi rastro.

-Oh… -llevo una mano a sus labios, vi que se mostraba preocupada. -¿Seguro que no te volverán a encontrar? –pregunto preocupada.

-No, soy muy precavido en esto. Otros Licántropos –Hombres Lobo- están tratando de conseguir este grupo de cazadores.

-No quiero que te pase nada Edward. –dijo mientras se acercaba a mi preocupada.

-No me pasara nada Bella. –dije acariciando su mejilla. Quería hacer algo diferente con ella el día de hoy -¿Bella?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué no vemos películas aquí en tú casa? No puedo salir hasta dentro de unas horas.

-Está bien. –me respondió con una sonrisa que adore.

* * *

><p><em>En otro lugar, pero una persona conocida…<em>

-Tú eres el mejor sabueso que hemos tenido en esta academia, también eres fuerte y ágil, eres bueno en peleas, tanto cuerpo a cuerpo como en armas. Aunque nos ayudaste a conseguir aquel Hombre Lobo la otra noche, se te escapo. Este tipo de trabajo es difícil, por el hecho que estas arriesgando tu propia vida al ser sabueso. –decía el jefe de la academia. Yo quiero ser sabueso y matar todos esos hijos de Satán.

Aunque cuando vi aquel Hombre Lobo, sin duda alguna pensé que era Edward.

-Lo estoy señor, mi más grande deseo es ser sabueso y matar a esos seres asquerosos.

-Bueno, te declaro sabueso y capitán de un pelotón de cazadores al que te voy asignar James. –cuando dijo esto sentí una gran alegría.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, ¿Cómo han estado?<p>

Volví después de tanto tiempo jejejejeje

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

En mi blog Mysteries Of My Mind subí una nueva publicación, véanlo a ver que tal les parece.

En mi otro blog Bella's Fics subí la imagen de como es el Loft donde vive Bella y Michael.

Cuídense.

Besos y abrazos.

Bye.


	11. Pensamientos

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mía.

Aquí está el otro cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: Pensamientos<strong>

-Luces hermosa con este vestido –dijo emocionada Mary cuando me vio probar el vestido de novia.

-¿En serio? –le pregunte dudosa por cómo me lucia el vestido.

-¡Lo digo enserio! –insistió ante mi duda.

-Es que estoy indecisa por cual escoger de estos tres vestidos. –dirigiéndome hacia mi suegra.

-Es que los tres te lucen hermosos, pareces una princesa con ellos. –dijo Caroline.

-Gracias. –le agradecí con una sonrisa.

-Hasta los momentos está listo el salón de fiesta, las mesas, la comida, los postres, la torta, los manteles… -mientras Mary decía lo que ya estaba listo, me vi en el espejo el vestido que tenia puesto. El vestido era blanco nieve, el escote en forma de corazón y debajo del busto estaba decorado con pequeños brillantes haciendo como un cinturón en ese lugar.

En el espejo vi a una chica con su cabello suelto, rizado y de cabello castaño con reflejos rojos, con grandes y llamativos ojos marrones, de rasgos delicados, usando un hermoso vestido de novia. Me veía hermosa en el, dentro de poco iba a ser la señora Stiles, pero tenía una duda…

¿En realidad amo a Michael?

Desde que apareció otra vez Edward y al confesarme sobre lo que era, lo quise más a pesar de su condición. Él no tenía la culpa de que lo hayan convertido en un monstruo. Siempre he querido a Edward, pero le tengo miedo. Tengo miedo a que se descontrole y me ataque, pero a pesar de este riesgo, quiero estar con él.

-Tierra llamando a Bella –me llamo Mary al ver que estaba tan distraída.

-Perdón… estaba pensando en el día de la boda. –mentira.

-Se notó. –dijo sonriente. –Se te formo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya quiero que sea el día de la boda. –sonreí falsamente. En realidad no quería que todavía fuera la fecha, quería pensar más en a quien amaba.

-Tienes que ser paciente mi niña. –me dijo mi suegra sonriente.

Me mire de nuevo al espejo y decidí escoger el que tenía puesto.

-Voy a escoger este. Me gusta más. –les dije con una sonrisa a Mary y a Caroline.

-Excelente. –dijo contenta Mary.

Michael conoció más a fondo a Edward, y me dijo que le daba mala espina porque él era muy raro en la forma de ser. La misma reacción que me produjo Edward cuando lo conocía más y más.

Michael tenía que hacer unos cuantos conciertos más en Texas, Illinois y California antes de casarnos. Esto me daba un poco más de tiempo para pensar sobre mis sentimientos acerca de Michael y Edward. Ya faltaba un mes para casarnos y tenía que decidir rápido.

* * *

><p><em>En un corazón distinto…<em>

-Tenemos que conseguir a ese sabueso que nos está cazando a nosotros, ya cinco de los nuestro fue asesinado hace unas semanas. –dijo Aro, por su olor y su voz se escuchaba desesperado al igual que nosotros.

-Tendríamos que matar al jefe de ese culto primero. –dijo Thomas, otro Licántropo que conocí hace poco.

-Cierto. Este ha sido el primer sabueso que he visto que nos busca con facilidad y se oculta de nosotros bastante bien. ¿Seguro que no pudiste ver la cara de aquel cazador? –me pregunto Aro.

-No le pude ver el rostro, su olor se me hacía familiar, aunque lo ocultaba con algún olor que mi olfato fuera nulo hacía a él. –le respondí al recordar cuando me persiguió aquel sabueso.

-¡Hay que matarlos! –grito un Licántropo.

-¡Sí! –respondieron unisonó los Hombres Lobos que se encontraban presentes en la reunión.

-Hay que matarlos, si. Pero no podemos lanzarnos así como así, hay que hacer una estrategia. –advirtió Aro a los presentes.

-Desde cuando nosotros hacemos una estrategia, no podemos, somos impulsivos. –grito un Licántropo joven.

-Niño… no sabes de lo que estás hablando. –Aro miro seriamente al Lobo joven.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? –dijo otro Lobo.

-Hay que conseguir un espía y que se introduzca en ese culto. –respondió Aro. –Consigan en donde sea un humano que se infiltre, pero que este humano sea de confianza y no diga nuestro secreto. –Dijo esto al finalizar el tema –Ahora disfruten la fiesta.

Decidí no estar en la reunión, quería visitar a Bella aprovechando que no estaba presente Mike.

-¿No compartirás con la manada? –me pregunto Aro.

-No, deseo estar solo. Puede que para la próxima vez. –le respondí.

-Eres un Lobo solitario, admiro eso. –mientras ponía una mano sobre mi hombro. –Pero de en vez en cuando tienes que estar con una manada, la manada siempre ayuda en momentos difíciles, como por ejemplo ahora.

-Lo sé.

-Siempre eres bienvenido aquí. Ve al lugar donde quieres ir.

Me fui del principado y en el camino hacia la casa de Bella la llame. Espere que atendiera el teléfono.

_-Hola Ed._ –saludándome a través del auricular, se notaba que en su voz estaba cansada.

-¿Saliste de compras? –le pregunté.

-_Si… Acabo de llegar a mi casa. _

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa hoy? ¿O vas a estar ocupada? –le pregunté.

_-Por supuesto Edward, tu sabes que eres bienvenido aquí._ –me respondió alegre.

-Voy para allá. –después que le dije esto, colgué y me encamine hacia allá.

* * *

><p><em>En un Cazador…<em>

Me encontraba en Florida cazando -junto con varios- Licántropos, Vampiros, Híbridos, Hadas, Elfos, Brujas entre otros. Hace unos días estábamos cazando a un Lobo en plena noche cuando salen las más peligrosas criaturas, pero es la única forma de espiarlos.

Este Licántropo lo descubrimos al ver que trataba atacar a otro de su mismo igual, a este lo seguimos disfrazados con perfume de plata y agua bendita, esto es para que no identifique nuestro olor corporal.

Cuando lo estábamos siguiendo me di cuenta que él se me hacía familiar, pero no recordaba de donde. Hasta que al parecer este Lobo se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y giro un poco su cabeza hacia atrás para olisquear, en el momento que vi su rostro supe quien era…

_…-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Suéltame! –la acercaba más a mí para darle un beso, vi que ella luchaba por soltarse pero no la iba a dejar. Ella tenía que ser mía._

_-No lo hare porque tú eres mía Bella. –apenas le dije esto la bese con fuerza. Bella se aparto de mí y me dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. El alcohol hizo su efecto en mí e hizo que esto me enfureciera más, en el momento en que tenía lista mi mano para golpearla, algo pesado se abalanzo hacia mí._

_Esto empezó a golpearme con mucha fuerza por todas partes de mi cuerpo, especialmente la cara. Cuando trate de ver quién era, vi que era Edward cegado de rabia con el iris de sus ojos blanco azulados y el globo ocular negros. En eso recibí otro golpe en la cara y vi todo negro… _

Recordé claramente quien era, desde esa golpiza que me dio Edward jamás he podido olvidar su rostro. Desde ese día mi vida cambio, esa fue la última que vi a Bella y a Edward, decidí cambiar mi estilo de vida ya que estuve a punto de morir por esa golpiza.

Me volví creyente de la iglesia católica, hasta que un sacerdote –y amigo íntimo mío- me dijo que fuera a un campamento llamado "Hijos de la Luz", ahí aprendí más acerca de Dios y de algo que la humanidad no sabe… Seres Sobrenaturales.

Me gusto más y más esa institución que decidí integrarme para ser un cazador y exterminar aquellos monstruos. Cuando empezaron a darme clases sobre Seres Sobrenaturales, me di cuenta que Edward era un Hombre Lobo. Decidí cazarlo hasta el fin del mundo y exterminarlo.

Volviendo a la caza que hice ese día, en el momento en que iba a capturarlo, se me escapo de mis manos. Pero al día siguiente me condecoraron como sabueso, ya que era un buen observador y combatiente.

Haré lo que sea por matar a Edward, todo por el bien de la humanidad y de la iglesia.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas, ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?<p>

En el capitulo que viene les tengo una sorpresita :D

Espero reviews :D

Feliz Navidad :D


	12. Sentimientos

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mía.

Aquí está el otro cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: Sentimientos <strong>

Apenas abrí la puerta y sentí un gran abrazo caluroso de parte de Edward.

-Pareciera como si no me hubieras visto más de un año –reí ante el abrazo que me estaba dando.

-Te vi la semana pasada, pero aún así te quiero dar un gran abrazo de oso. –en eso me volvió abrazar e hizo levantarme del piso. Ante esto reí muy alto.

Edward cerró la puerta del loft, mientras me cargaba con una sola mano. Me llevo a la sala y me bajó.

-¿Peso mucho? –le pregunte curiosa.

-Para mi eres una pluma. –riéndose ante mi pregunta.

-De acuerdo Hércules.

Edward y yo nos sentamos hablar de lo que hicimos en el día, él me contó sobre los Licántropos que mataron hace unas semanas y cada vez más los están consiguiendo con facilidad, esto me preocupaba mucho porque no quiero que Edward este en peligro.

-Deberías irte del país para que no te atrapen. –le dije como solución para que el no corriera peligro.

-¡No me puedes pedir eso y no lo haré Isabella! –grito Edward, vi que sus ojos cambiaban de color. Ante esto me asuste y Edward vio mi reacción, respiro hondo hasta calmarse y hablo de nuevo. –Perdón… Isabella no me puedes pedir algo así.

-Edward tu vida corre peligro. No quiero que mueras. –le manifesté preocupada.

-No moriré, te lo prometo. –agarro mis manos y acaricio el dorso de ellos.

-Pero Edward… -en eso él me cortó.

-Bella… no puedo irme… -me miraba fijamente a los ojos y vi que había tristeza en ellos.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunte.

-Porque quiero protegerte, quiero cuidarte, quiero… -en eso el bajo la cabeza y miro nuestras manos. –porque te quiero.

Su respuesta me dejo muda, no sabía que decir o que hacer, solo lo que hacía era mirarlo.

-Edward… estoy con Michael… -en eso me cortó de nuevo.

-Tú no lo amas Bella. –me afirmo.

-Si lo amo Edward. Si no lo amara no me casaría con él.

-He visto como lo miras –esta vez levanto su mirada. -, y es muy diferente a como me miras a mí. No me mientas. Cada vez que te huelo, el olor que desprendes ante Michael es diferente que cuando estás conmigo, con Michael expulsas feromonas de un modo normal diría yo, pero conmigo… es demasiado. Tus ojos cambian cuando estás conmigo, al igual que tu corazón. –al decirme esto me sonroje de vergüenza y baje mi mirada. Edward en cambio lo que hizo fue reírse ante mi reacción y una mano de él posó en mi barbilla e hizo que levantara la mirada. –Algo que tenemos los Lobos es que somos muy observadores con nuestros sentidos. Tú no amas a Michael, me amas a mí.

Vi que Edward poco a poco se acercaba más y más a mí, me encontraba nerviosa sin saber el porqué de esto, su mano paso a mi mejilla y después a la base de mi nuca, cuando ya estaba a centímetros de besarnos cerré mis ojos y me relaje. Sentí su respiración caliente en mi rostro y el roce de sus labios contra los míos, en eso nuestros labios se juntaron.

Sentí que el mundo que tenía a mí alrededor se derretía y solo estaba la sensación de los besos de Edward. En estos momentos no me importaba lo que había a mi alrededor, no me importaba los cazadores que seguían a Edward, no me importaba Michael…

Cuando ya no tenía más aire que respirar ambos nos separamos, unimos nuestras frentes mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-Te quiero… quédate conmigo por favor. –me rogó Edward.

Necesitaba pensar claramente sobre esto, no podía decir ahora así como así.

-Necesito pensar Edward… en serio necesito pensar. –Edward se alejo y me miro fijamente a los ojos, buscando algo en mi mirada.

-Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites si es lo que deseas. –en eso se levanto del mueble donde nos encontrábamos sentados y se dirigió a la puerta para irse. –Tomate tu tiempo, espero que sepas saber elegir que es lo correcto y lo que deseas tú. –salió por la puerta y se fue, dejándome sola.

Creo que es momento de que decida si me casare o no con Michael, y si escojo a Edward tendré que asumir las consecuencias de su condición.

* * *

><p><em>En un corazón donde desea el bien…<em>

Investigue la vida de Edward Anthony Masen Cullen a través de documentos y espías, me entere que él pertenece a una manada donde el Alfa es el más viejo de América llamado Aro Volturi y han hecho reuniones para buscarnos y aniquilarnos. También vi que el volvió a tener contacto con Isabella Marie Swan –la cual ella está comprometida con el músico Michael Stiles- después de 10 años sin verse o hablarse. Le informe esto a mi superior a el Cardenal Thomas Curcho y acepto que podría utilizar todas las estrategias posibles para conseguir esa manada de Lobos y matarlos. Si alguna persona mortal está defendiendo a estos Demonios, lo mataría.

* * *

><p><em>En un corazón humano…<em>

Me había quedado dormida en mi cama de tanto pensar sobre mis sentimientos y la decisión que tenía que tomar. Me levante y fui a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, en eso tocan el timbre, fui a ver quién era y en eso cuando abro la puerta un hombre muy alto y corpulento me agarra el cuello, después hizo una maniobra haciendo que quedara dándole la espalda y pegado a su cuerpo, me arrastra lejos de la puerta quedando viendo hacia ella, en eso entra un hombre al cual odie en mis tiempos de estudio, solo que más diferente.

-Hola Isabella. Tiempo sin vernos ¿no?

* * *

><p>Hola chicas<p>

¿Como pasaron su año nuevo? Espero que bien. :D

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Ustedes que creen que vaya a pasar? Les dejo ese suspenso.

Espero reviews, please :D

Bye, cuídense.


	13. Interrogatorio

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mía.

Aquí está el otro cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: Interrogatorio<strong>

Empecé a gritar por auxilio y luchando por soltarme, pero James y el hombre que me estaba sosteniendo actuaron rápido y me pusieron una cinta adhesiva en mi boca. Buscaron una silla en la cocina y me sentaron ahí, en medio de la sala me esposaron las manos y las colocaron hacia mi espalda, también me amarraron las piernas a los pies de la silla.

James cerró la puerta de mi casa y caminó tranquilamente hacia donde me encontraba.

-Hola Isabella, tiempo sin verte. -después caminó hacia la cocina a buscar algo y regreso con una silla de la cocina. -10 años ¿no? –coloco la silla delante de mí y se sentó en ella, en eso vi que de su bolsillo saca una inyectadora y un frasco con un liquido transparente, empiezo a patalear para no dejar que me drogaran o que me mataran, pero el otro hombre me mantenía sostenida.

Después que James llenó la inyectadora de aquel liquido, el otro hombre me sostenía más fuerte aún para que me mantuviera quieta, James se acerco y me inyecto en la vena que estaba entre mi brazo y el antebrazo. Después que me inyecto, James volvió a sentarse en la silla.

-No te haremos nada si no haces nada estúpido. –en eso saco una pistola y me la mostró, dándome a entender que si hacía algo me mataría. –Lo que te acabo de inyectar es la droga de la verdad, te la inyecte porque necesito saber acerca de cierta información. Isabella… soy un cazador y uno muy bueno. –me afirmo. -Se sobre tú relación con Edward, se que él es un Licantropo y déjame decirte que no deberías involucrarte más con él si no quieres salir muerta de esto, tanto por uno de ellos como por un cazador. –en eso poco a poco me sentía algo extraña, empezaba a ver todo lento. Edward se acerco a mí y me quito la cinta adhesiva de mi boca de un solo tirón, esto hizo que me doliera y empezara a llorar por esto.

-Te voy hacer una serie de preguntas a ver si sabes algo de Edward. ¿Te portaras bien? –me pregunto enseñándome el arma.

-…Si. –respondí con dificultad.

-Muy bien. ¿Dónde se está hospedando Edward? –cuando me hizo esta pregunta no la quería responder, pero mi mente decía todo lo contrario.

-No lo sé… él nunca me lo ha dicho… tal vez sea aquí mismo en Florida. –le respondí entre lagrimas.

-¿Te ha hablado sobre su condición?

-Sí. Él me ha dicho todo sobre los Hombres Lobo, pero no le he dicho a nadie.

-¿Tu prometido sabe algo de esto?

-Él no sabe nada de esto. James te lo suplico, no lo incumbas en esto, no quiero que le pase nada. –no quería que Michael saliera herido por esto, no él.

-No te preocupes, a él no le pasará nada. -dijo calmándome. -¿Chris te ha hablado acerca de que esta en una manada? –prosiguió con las preguntas.

-Él me hablo de un principado y de una manada liderada por Aro, es el más viejo de América. –cada respuesta que daba me sentía culpable.

-¿Te habló de algún plan?

-Si, están tratando de conseguir a "Los Hijos de la Luz" para aniquilarlos, especialmente al jefe del culto.

James se levanto de la silla y busco algo en sus bolsillos, saco otro frasco de líquido transparente, lo lleno en la inyectadora y volvió a llenarla. El otro hombre me sujeto de nuevo y empecé a gritar de desesperación.

-¡No por favor! ¡James te lo suplico! ¡Haré cualquier cosa! –le suplique. James se detuvo y me miro.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Si James, cualquier cosa.

-No me confió de ti Isabella… Lo siento. –se acerco a mí y empecé a gritar por auxilio, el otro hombre me tapo la boca para que dejara de gritar, comencé a pelear porque no me inyectaran pero ya fue tarde.

Empecé a luchar para que me soltaran, pero cada vez más me sentía débil, lo último que sentí fue que alguien me cargaba y me llevaba hacia alguna parte, cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por el sueño.

* * *

><p>Hola chicas<p>

¿Como están?

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Chicas comenten, estoy pensando que no les gusta mi historia. Quiero saber si les agrado o no.

Mañana si puedo publicaré otro capitulo.

Bye, cuídense.


	14. Cambios

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mía.

Aquí está el otro cap.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13: Cambios<strong>

Desperté asustada por lo que había soñado. Era tan real que me revise los brazos para ver si no tenía marcas de inyecciones y no las tenía.

Me fui a la cocina por un poco de agua y en eso veo un papel en la nevera, me acerco para leerlo.

_Ve despidiéndote de Edward, te estoy dando una oportunidad para que salgas viva de esto y perdonada por los pecados que has hecho. No tienes que cambiar tu vida._

_Te estaré vigilando, si no cumples con lo que te dije, sufrirás las consecuencias._

_James._

Era cierto…

Caí al piso y empecé a llorar desesperadamente, todo aquel interrogatorio era verdad y no era un sueño. Me siento culpable por lo que le dije a James acerca de ciertas cosas que me había dicho Edward.

La vida de mis seres queridos, la de Michael, la de Edward, incluyendo la mía estaba en peligro.

Tenía que alejarme de ellos, especialmente de Edward. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado por mí, ni ver sufriendo a alguien por mi culpa.

Tengo que alejarme de ellos…

* * *

><p><em>En un Lobo…<em>

Ha pasado un mes desde la última vez que hablé con Bella…

Ella ya debería haberse casado, pero no he escuchado nada, ni siquiera, me ha mandado la invitación de bodas, y si me la mandara no iría a la boda.

Debe estar pasando algo raro…

Decidí llamarla a su celular, quería saber de ella. Marqué el numero y espere, e inmediatamente cayó la operadora diciéndome que el numero que había marcado no existía. Llame a su casa, espere…

_-¿Hola?_ –respondió Michael pesadamente y con molestia en su voz.

-Hola Michael… -cuando iba a preguntarle sobre Bella, el me cortó.

_-¡Debería matarte maldito!_ –respondió furioso.

-Pero… -me volvió a cortar de nuevo.

-_¡ME ALEJASTE DE BELLA!_ _¡DEBERÍA MATARTE!_ –esta vez tuve que alejar el auricular de mi oído.

-Michael yo no te quite a Bella… -me volvió a cortar de nuevo.

_-¡Claro que sí! ¡A ella la amaba! ¿Ella está contigo verdad? _–me preguntó alterado. Me extraño que me hiciera esa pregunta.

-Yo no he visto a Bella por un mes Michael. -le afirme.

-_¡NO TE CREO…! _–decidí no hablar más con él y corté la comunicación.

Si Bella no está con Michael…

¿Dónde está Bella?

* * *

><p><em>En una humana…<em>

Llevo un mes viviendo con mis padres desde tomé aquella decisión de separarme de Michael y Edward. Me encuentro en una humilde y pequeña casa de dos pisos, una casa donde pase casi toda mi vida en este lugar. Por los momentos me quedare aquí hasta conseguir un nuevo hogar, sea aquí mismo en Florida o en otro estado.

_"…Después de tomar aquella decisión el día de ayer decidí llamar a Michael…_

_-_Hola amor ¿como estas?_ –cuando me dijo esto rompí a llorar en silencio, sin que se me notara en mi voz. Era por el bien de él. _

_-Michael… he pensado sobre nosotros y… no creo que pueda casarme contigo. –sentía dolor al decirle esto._

_-_Pero… Bella… ¿Por qué así tan repentino?_ –en su voz se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar._

_-Siento que nuestra pasión se termino Michael, solo te veo ahora como un buen amigo y ya. –escuche al otro lado de la línea que había empezado a sollozar. Me dolía demasiado con lo que le estaba haciendo._

_-_Debes estar confundida… nerviosa por lo del matrimonio. Si quieres no nos casamos y…_ -en eso lo corte._

_-Michael… no sigas insistiendo ¿sí? Solo te veo como un buen amigo._

_-_Pero tiene que…_ -lo volví a interrumpir. _

_-Mientras estabas de gira, pensé sobre lo nuestro porque tenía muchas dudas y ahora las aclare, mi respuesta es esta. Ya solo te veo como un amigo._

_-_¡DEBES ESTAR MINTIENDO!_ –gritó a través del auricular._

_-No lo estoy haciendo. Aprovechando que estas de viaje, voy recoger mis cosas e irme a otro lugar. –No quería hacerle esto. Me dolía mucho hacerlo, pero era para salvarle la vida, como también de que ya no lo seguía queriendo como antes._

_-_Dame una oportunidad._ –me rogó._

_-No Michael. –en esto escuche que rompió a llorar. –Te deseo lo mejor del mundo. Eres un buen hombre. Te quiero y siempre te voy a querer. –después que dije esto corté la llamada."_

Michael me llamaba a la casa de mis padres todos los días y preguntaba por mí, a mis padres les decía que no me encontraba, que no les dijera dónde estaba.

-Hija… ¿porque lo dejaste? –me preguntó mi madre mientras desayunaba.

-Mamá ya te dije que era porque ya no lo seguía amando. –le respondí un poco molesta porque de en vez en cuando me preguntaba lo mismo y sabía cómo iba acabar esto. En una discusión.

-Hija. Michael llama todos los días acá, siempre pregunta por ti. ¿Es por un chico verdad? –me preguntó.

-¡No mamá! –le respondí alterada.

-¿Sabes? Este amigo tuyo… Edward, te mira de una forma como… adoración. Con amor. –Mi madre en unas cuantas pocas ocasiones que me visitaba en Inglaterra para saber de mi, ella conoció a Edward y le cayó bien. Hace dos meses mi madre lo volvió a ver cuando Chris decidió ayudar a mi madre y a mí con unas cuantas cosas para la boda.

-No creo mamá. Somos amigos. –le respondí, cosa que para mí era cierta desde que me dio el beso.

-¿Es por Edward que lo dejaste verdad? –me preguntó.

-Mamá deja de preguntarme ¿quieres? –me levante de la mesa y me fui a mi antiguo cuarto.

Me acosté en mi cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

Quisiera…

Quisiera tener aquí a Edward y decirle cuanto lo siento…

* * *

><p>Hola chicas<p>

¿Como están? ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Ya estoy terminando la historia, así que todo depende de la universidad y de mi creatividad (si es que no llego agregarle más capitulos) empezaré a publicar todos los días.

Espero reviews, les responderé a sus comentarios cuando tenga tiempo.

Bye, cuídense.


	15. Pistas y Recuerdos

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mía.

Aquí un nuevo capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14: Pistas y Recuerdos<strong>

Bella no se pudo haberse ido así como así, a menos que ella haya decidido no querer verme más. Pero me extraña tanto que se haya ido.

En el aire siento algo tenso y mis sentidos dicen que debo ser precavido, pero cuando busco que es, no veo ni huelo nada.

Fui al Loft donde vivía Bella sin que se diera cuenta Michael o algún vecino. Cuando estuve en su puerta había un olor extraño, era apenas imperceptible, tenía cierto olor a Plata con algo de miedo. Entré a su casa y busque rastros del olor de Bella, me di cuenta que Michael tenía tiempo que no limpiaba la casa, por el olor a polvo en el aire. En el recorrido que hacía en la casa buscando alguna pista sobre Bella, su olor se concentró un poco en la cocina. Empecé a buscar alguna pista por aquí y no había nada, era como si de alguna forma ocultaran todo rastro, hasta el más minúsculo. Pero aún así sentía el miedo en este lugar.

Termine de buscar pistas por toda la casa y me di cuenta que Bella se había llevado todo lo que era de ella, todas sus pertenencias no estaban. Algo raro estaba pasando aquí, mis instintos me lo dicen muy vivamente. Decidí irme al Principado a preguntarle a Aro si sabía algo de este culto.

Cuando llegué al Principado estaba atestado de Lobos, nunca lo había visto de esta manera, empecé a buscar a Aro en la sala de reuniones y escuche que estaba hablando.

-… Un infiltrado de nosotros consiguió información importante. Algo no muy bueno. –había dicho molesto.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó un Lobo.

-Aparentemente interrogaron a una mortal y habló de nosotros, más no de nuestro paradero. –respondió Aro. –La única forma que haya pasado esto es que nos haya investigado este… culto –dijo con molestia. –Y alguno de la manada tendría que haberle dicho sobre nosotros a la mortal.

Yo mantuve contacto con Bella… la única forma que haya hablado de nosotros es que la hubieran… capturado.

Tengo que buscar como sea a Bella, ella no pudo haber sido capturada por ese culto. Tengo que asegurarme que ella esté viva, no la puedo perder, no otra vez y de manera definitiva.

* * *

><p><em>En una mortal…<em>

Me encontraba sola en mi casa, mis padres decidieron irse de viaje para celebrar sus años de casados, cosa que no les impedí. Mis padres querían revivir otra vez esa chispa perdida de pasión.

En mi habitación conseguí mi viejo álbum de la universidad, empecé a ver todas las fotos de mi poco tiempo en Inglaterra. Hasta que me topé con una foto de Edward y yo que me quedé mucho tiempo mirándola, recordando cómo era nuestro trato antes. La foto era yo montada en la espalda de Edward haciendo "el caballito". Ese día estábamos Cristy con un pretendiente que tenía, Edward y yo, ese día nos tomamos muchas fotos graciosas, fue un día muy divertido.

Me acosté en mi cama y empecé a recordar los momentos que estuve con Edward.

_... -¿Que tanto miras? -me preguntó mientras el tenía los ojos cerrados._

_Estábamos en un parque disfrutando de la naturaleza, yo estaba sentada sobre la grama y él se encontraba acostado con su cabeza en mis piernas, mis manos se encontraban acariciando su cabello cobrizo y mis ojos en su rostro. Supongo que sintió que lo miraba._

_-Que te ves tan relajado ahí acostado. -solté una pequeña risa y el abrió sus ojos._

_Esos ojos azules más claros que el cielo, unos ojos muy exóticos, esos ojos que tanto me llaman la atención._

_-Es que me relajas tanto el que peines mi cabello con tus dedos. -me dedicó una gran sonrisa._

Empecé a llorar de tristeza al no poder estar con él por miedo a que lo asesinen. A él lo amo a pesar de lo que es y de las consecuencias que trae el estar con un Hombre Lobo. Llore todo el resto del día, hasta quedarme dormida.

Desperté cuando alguien tocaba el timbre, busque mi celular para ver la hora que era y vi que eran las siete de la noche, me levante de la cama y baje para abrir la puerta.

Cuando llegué a la puerta la abrí y vi a la persona que menos deseaba ver en estos momentos…

Mejor dicho… la persona a quien quiero que este a salvo por sobre todas las cosas.

-Bella… -Edward me veía con preocupación con mezcla de alivio.

* * *

><p>Hola mis queridas lectoras.<p>

¡Ya conseguí una computadora donde publicar! *chilla de alegría*

¿Que les pareció el capitulo?

Reviews porfis.

Besos.

Bye.


	16. Escapatoria

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mía.

Aquí un nuevo capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15: Escapatoria<strong>

Edward se abalanzó sobre mí dándome un fuerte abrazo, se notaba preocupado y aliviado a la vez. Él necesitaba irse ya, él no podía estar más aquí.

-Vete de aquí Edward. –le hablé cortante tratando de no mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-No me iré hasta que me digas porque desapareciste así de la nada. Sin darme una respuesta o una razón. –decía mientras trataba de buscar mi mirada.

-Maldición ¡Quiero que te vayas de aquí! ¡No te quiero volver a ver! –seguía insistiendo, pero veía que lo que le decía no daba resultado

-Isabella dime la verdad. Estás mintiendo. –respondió molesto.

-¡Quiero que te vayas maldito Licántropo! – seguido de esto le doy un puñetazo en la cara, me dolió mucho dárselo, tanto por herirlo y alejarlo de mí, como por que su piel que es fuerte. Su rostro apenas se movió pero no me importó, quería que se fuera, no quería que lo mataran. Lo saqué de mi casa y le cerré la puerta.

Me aleje de la puerta y fui a la cocina a buscar hielo para mi mano que todavía me seguía doliendo, me fui llorando a mi habitación y cuando llegue me senté en mi cama, junto con unos frijoles congelados que conseguí sobre mi mano y llorando por lo que le había hecho.

-No quería que pasara… Yo no quería que esto pasara… No quería… -decía una y otra vez, mientras lloraba.

En eso escucho un pequeño forcejeo en mi balcón, me gire rápido para ver quién era y Edward estaba dentro de mi habitación.

-Edward tienes que irte ya. –le seguí insistiendo.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te fracture la mano? Bella… ¿Porque estás asustada? –me preguntó al ver mi preocupación.

-Quiero que… -en eso él me cortó.

-No me iré hasta que me digas y saber que estás bien. –en eso me quitó la bolsa de frijoles y agarró mi mano que utilicé para golpearlo y lo examinó. –No te pasó nada- dijo en susurro, después con sus dos manos agarro mi rostro, esto hizo que mantuviera mi vista en sus ojos azules. En eso veo que el muestra molestia. -¿Qué te han hecho? –so rostro se transformó en una mezcla de molestia con tristeza.

-No me han hecho nada Edward, ahora vete. –quite sus manos de mi rostro.

-A ti fue a quien interrogaron… -En su voz se notaba como afirmación de lo que me habían hecho.

-A mí no me hicieron nada Edward. Ahora vete por favor. –ya tenía miedo de que vinieran los cazadores a capturar y asesinarlo.

-¡No me iré Isabella! -Su voz sonaba molesta.

En eso empecé a llorar por la desesperación y el miedo, no quería que el saliera herido por mí. Caí al piso al no saber qué hacer y por lo que estaba pasando.

-Por favor Edward… -le volví a insistir. Edward se agacho quedándose a mi altura.

-Ven conmigo… estarás a salvo. No tienes que alejarte de mí o de tus seres queridos por unos cazadores que no saben lo que están haciendo. – tratando de ver mi rostro.

-¿Y si la manada dónde estás me matan? –le pregunté.

-No te mataran, no lo voy a permitir. Yo hablaré con ellos y explicaré lo que te sucedió.

-¿Y si no me creen? Edward… no me parece me parece una buena idea. –le admití.

-Sabes que moriría por ti solo para que estés a salvo. Pero no te voy a dejar ir de nuevo. No esta vez. Sé que te interrogaron, tienes mucho miedo, tanto de mí como de lo que pueda pasar, ¿o me equivoco? –me afirmó.

-Edward estas en peligro de que te maten si sigues aquí. –advirtiéndole para que se fuera, pero no me hacía caso. En eso empezó a buscar por toda habitación algún objeto. – ¿Edward que haces? –le pregunté.

No me hizo caso a lo que le pregunté y siguió buscando en mi habitación, él salió de mi habitación y empezó a revisar toda la casa, hasta que consiguió un chip debajo del teléfono de la casa, el destruyó este chip.

-¿Qué es eso? –le pregunté a Edward y este no contestó, él siguió registrando mi casa. Había chips y cámaras por el reloj de la sala, en el televisor, en los muebles, en un adorno de la cocina, en la entrada de mi casa, como muchos otros lugares donde había estas cosas.

Volvió a mi habitación y lo registro de nuevo. Debajo de mi cama, en la peinadora, en mis bolsos, en mis ropas, en todo espacio pequeño que tuviera mi habitación, mi cuarto era el que más estaba minado de chips y cámaras.

Cuando él termina de registrar mi casa Edward empieza a marcar un número en su celular, mientras marcaba me preguntó.

-¿Qué recuerdas cuando te interrogaron? –me preguntó. No le dije nada, él sabía que tenía miedo en decirle lo que me había pasado, en eso empieza hablar por su celular.

-Aro, tengo que hablar contigo en privado. No quiero que la manada este presente cuando te cuente y te enseñe algo. –habló por su celular. -Es mi compañera, es una mortal. Después te explico. –respondió Edward. –De acuerdo. –En eso cuelga su celular y me ve fijamente.

De repente todo fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo para darme cuenta lo que estaba pasando. Cuando me di cuenta estaba en la espalda de Edward ya afuera de mi casa, el me bajo de su espalda y me miró de nuevo.

-Bella, me tengo que transformar. Es por la seguridad tanto la mía como la tuya. –me avisó. –Así que por favor aléjate un poco de mí.

Hice lo que me pidió pero por prevención me aleje de él cinco metros, quería estar lo suficientemente alejada de él para que no me lastime.

Vi que Edward empezó hacer muecas de dolor y a retorcer su cuello, sus músculos empezaron a crecer rápido y en su piel empezaba a salir un pelaje negro. Su ropa empezaba a desgarrarse y empezaba dar gritos de dolor, pero ahogados, en eso empiezo a escuchar unos horrorosos crujidos que eran sus huesos quebrándose por la metamorfosis que sufría.

Cuando termine de ver su metamorfosis ya completada vi un gran Hombre Lobo negro azabache. A pesar de ser de noche sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad, eran unos ojos azules llegando a blanco muy intensos. Este Lobo me miraba fijamente a mis ojos, yo no hacía nada, me encontraba en shock ante lo que veía.

El gran Lobo negro se acercó despacio hacía a mí en dos patas sin quitar la vista de mis ojos. Cuando ya estuvo cerca de mí, sentí su fuerte respiración, él se agacho para que yo me montara en su espalda. Me agarre de su pelaje, hasta que me acomode bien sobre su espalda, después se puso en cuatro patas y empezó a correr a donde él solo sabía el destino.

* * *

><p>Hola mis queridas lectoras.<p>

¿Que les pareció el capitulo?

Estoy pensando que no les gusta la historia, se que me leen, pero quiero que me den su opinión por favor.

En mi blog "The Mysteries Of My Mind" publiqué un nuevo relato, el link está en mi perfil.

Reviews porfis.

Besos.

Bye.


	17. Protección

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, el resto de la historia es totalmente mía.

Aquí un nuevo capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16: Protección<strong>

El ver a Bella sana y salva hizo que me sintiera aliviado, pensaba que la habían secuestrado o… mejor no pensar en eso.

Pero me di cuenta que su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza y olía a mucho miedo. Me pedía que me fuera, pero había algo diferente en ella, especialmente en sus ojos. Cuando miré sus ojos me di cuenta que ella mentía, pero algo que no esperaba de ella fue que me haya dado un puñetazo, no me dolió ya que mi piel es fuerte y ella apenas pudo mover mi rostro, lo que me preocupaba era si no le había fracturado la mano, después de esto me sacó de la casa y cerró la puerta de su casa en mi cara.

Tarde en reaccionar por cómo se había comportado, escalar hasta su habitación y ver que le sucedía.

-No quería que pasara… Yo no quería que esto pasara… No quería… -escuché que Bella había dicho esto y decidí forcejear la ventana. Me asustaba cada vez más lo que le sucedía, Bella se giró y volvió a repetirme que me fuera, yo no le preste atención.

Revise su mano y vi que no estaba fracturada, agarré su rostro y la miré a los ojos, me di cuenta que ella fue la que habían interrogado.

Ella era la mortal a quien habían interrogado.

¿Pero cómo la consiguieron?

¿Qué le hicieron a mi Bella? ¿La habrán torturado?

-A ti fue a quien interrogaron… -Afirmándole de lo que me había dado cuenta. Ella corría peligro.

-A mí no me hicieron nada Edward. Ahora vete por favor. –me di cuenta que sus ojos trataban de mirar hacia afuera o tratando de mirar a la puerta de su habitación. Tenía miedo no de mí, sino de otra cosa.

-¡No me iré Isabella! –Me molestaba el hecho le hubieran introducido miedo a Bella, en eso vi que ella cayó al suelo y empezó a llorar de desesperación.

-Por favor Edward… -volvió a insistir, tuve que guardar toda mi rabia para aquel desgraciado y calmar a Bella, me dolía verla de esa forma. Me agache a su altura y la mire a los ojos.

-Ven conmigo… estarás a salvo. No tienes que alejarte de mí o de tus seres queridos por unos cazadores que no saben lo que están haciendo.

-¿Y si la manada dónde estás me matan? –me preguntó.

-No te mataran, no lo voy a permitir. Yo hablaré con ellos y explicaré lo que te sucedió. –iba a ser lo que sea con tal de mantenerla a salvo, no quería que Bella tuviera miedo.

-¿Y si no me creen? Edward… no me parece me parece una buena idea.

-Sabes que moriría por ti solo para que estés a salvo. Pero no te voy a dejar ir de nuevo. No esta vez. Sé que te interrogaron, tienes mucho miedo, tanto de mí como de lo que pueda pasar, ¿o me equivoco? –le afirmé.

-Edward estas en peligro de que te maten si sigues aquí. –me advirtió. En ese momento se me pasó por la cabeza que puede que a ella la estuvieran vigilando, así que empecé a revisar por su habitación y la casa.

Busqué en cada pequeño rincón de su habitación, hasta que conseguí el primer chip en el teléfono de su casa. Seguí buscando en cada lugar de la casa cuidadosamente pero moviéndome rápido antes de que llegaran para acá los cazadores. La casa estaba minada de rastreadores, micrófonos y cámaras, especialmente el cuarto de Bella.

Cuando terminé de registrar la casa marqué el número de Aro, mientras lo hacía le pregunte.

-¿Qué recuerdas cuando te interrogaron? – puse el auricular en mi oído esperando respuesta del otro lado de la línea y Emma no respondió a lo que le preguntaba, cuando recibí respuesta del otro lado hablé.

-_Hola Edward ¿qué sucede?_

-Aro, tengo que hablar contigo en privado. No quiero que la manada este presente cuando te cuente y te enseñe algo.

-_¿Tan grave es? Creo que la manada debería…_ -en eso lo corté.

-Es mi compañera, es una mortal. Después te explico.

-_Entiendo. Te voy a dar la dirección de donde nos vamos a ver._ –Aro me da la dirección y la memorice. –_Ve transformado, hay muchos cazadores rondando por estas horas._

–De acuerdo. –en eso colgué y miré a Bella, en eso me moví rápido y la saqué de la casa por la ventana de su habitación. La baje de mi espalda y la miré de nuevo.

-Bella, me tengo que transformar. Es por la seguridad tanto la mía como la tuya. –le avise. –Así que por favor aléjate un poco de mí. -Hizo lo que le pedí y le alejo como cinco metros.

Empecé a transformarme mientras Bella me miraba. La metamorfosis de un Hombre Lobo es dolorosa pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a este dolor.

Cuando termine mi transformación, mire fijamente Bella y estaba en shock por mi transformación. Me acerque a ella lentamente en dos patas, cuando ya estaba cerca de ella me agache para que ella se montara en mi espalda.

Cuando sentí que ella se acomodó muy bien a mi espalda, me posicione en cuatro patas y empecé a correr hacia el lugar donde me dijo Aro. Durante todo el camino escalé por edificios, saltando entre techos de casas y azoteas, pasando por uno que otro callejón, dirigiéndome a mi encuentro con Aro corriendo a una velocidad increíble, que para un ojo humano todo se vería como un borrón, sentí la respiración de Bella, esto hacía relajarme, pero a la vez luchar por nosotros dos para estar a salvo… por ella.

Cuando llegué al callejón, sin que nadie me viera y moviéndome rápido, mis sentidos los puse atentos mientras esperaba a Aro.

-¿Estamos esperando a alguien? –me preguntó.

Moví mi cabeza dándole a interpretar que sí.

-Edward quiero bajarme. –me dijo Bella.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro, dándole a interpretar que no.

-Tengo miedo. –en eso sentí que su cara se ocultó en el pelaje de mi cuello. Si pudiera hablar en el estado en que estoy la consolaría.

En eso olí el olor de Aro, él estaba cerca. Vi el gran lobo grisáceo acercándose a donde me encontraba. Cuando ya estaba cerca de mí, se acercó un poco y detecto el aroma de Bella, lo que le pareció muy delicioso. En eso volvió a su estado humano.

-Transfórmate para comunicarme mejor contigo. –me agache para que Bella se bajara de mi espalda y ella hizo esto.

Volví a mi estado humano, sin importar que Bella me viera desnudo. Cuando ya estuve en mi estado humano miré a Bella y la vi roja como un tomate al verme desnudo. Me dio risa su expresión, pero me la aguante.

-Como que la joven mortal nunca ha visto a su novio desnudo. –Aro riéndose por cómo estaba Bella, después se calmó y me miró. -¿Qué haces con una mortal?

-Es mi compañera, ella sabe sobre nosotros, pero… A ella la interrogaron en contra de su voluntad.

-Así que ella es la mortal. Ya veo porque me dijiste para vernos en privado. No la puedes llevar con nosotros porque está en peligro de que la asesinen por nuestro secreto. –Aro se acercó a Bella y le agarro una mano.

-Mi niña, estás metida en una guerra de millones de años, estás con un ser fantástico peligroso, por ambos lados –tanto de los cazadores como de nosotros- estás en peligro ¿Quieres aceptar esto? ¿Estar con un Licántropo a pesar de todo? –le preguntó.

-Si, a él lo amo. –después Aro le soltó la mano a Bella.

-Edward, -se giró a donde me encontraba- déjame hablar con la manada a ver qué puedo hacer para protegerla, pero primero tenemos que hacerle un interrogatorio. No te puedo asegurar que se quede en el principado, mientras tanto mantén tus sentidos activos y vigílala. –Asentí con la cabeza.

En eso, tanto Aro como yo escuchamos un ruido que capto nuestra atención, unos pasos. Ambos nos transformamos, después de la transformación me acerqué a Bella para protegerla.

De repente Aro recibe un disparo en el hombro derecho, vimos de dónde provenía y era de un cazador que se encontraba en el techo. En un movimiento rápido Aro corrió hasta él escalando por las paredes de un edificio. Antes de que el cazador fuera masacrado por Aro recibí un disparo en el pecho casi cerca del corazón.

-¡EDWARD! –grito Bella al verme herido.

Como pude monte a Bella en mi espalda, en eso escucho a Aro llamándome ya en forma humana.

-¡Edward llévatela de aquí! ¡Llévala al principado! –En eso escucho los gritos de varios hombres y un olor a sangre intenso. Tan intenso que por la misma herida que tenía me provocaba ir hacia aquellos hombres, comer toda su carne y beber toda su sangre solo para recuperarme de la herida.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el principado, pero cada vez más me sentía débil y poco a poco disminuía la velocidad.

-Sigue corriendo Edward, resiste un poco más. –me apoyaba Bella a que siguiera corriendo. Corría por salvar la vida de Bella como la mía, pero sobre todo su vida.

Ya casi llegando al principado me sentí muy débil y no podía continuar más, me sentía muy débil, sentía que algo corría por mis venas y llegaba a mi corazón. Caí al piso, mi cuerpo cambio a su forma humana.

Bella se bajó de mi espalda y yo caí boca abajo al piso. Mis ojos estaban pesados y sentí que alguien me giro, vi quien era y era Bella, pero la veía borrosa. Ella hablaba desesperadamente pero no pude escuchar bien lo que dijo, en eso todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Hola mis queridas lectoras.<p>

¿Que les pareció el capitulo?

No se me pongan a llorar por favor, el capitulo que viene va a ser interesante y sangriento.

Reviews porfis.

Besos.

Bye.


End file.
